Tú no eres mi excepción
by Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens
Summary: Gigi es la excepción de Alex pero Alex no es la excepción de Gigi.


**Tú no eres mi excepción**

**Disclaimer: **ni la película ni los personajes son míos y no lucro con esta historia.

Después de que Alex básicamente me hecho de su casa al terminar la fiesta, aún y cuando recogí su casa e hice de anfitriona me largue de esta maldita ciudad porque no podía soportar ver como él seguía tan campante como antes, siempre utilizando a las mujeres a su antojo y no le remordía ni poquito la conciencia. La verdad no sé si sigue siendo tan mujeriego como antes porque llegando a casa empaque mis maletas pero conociéndolo me imaginó que así es.

Ahora estoy en Londres como siempre sentada en la barra esperando a que mi príncipe azul se presente.

-Hola, veo que estás sola. ¿Te puedo invitar un trago?

-si…si claro- le contesté al chico más bello que había visto en mi vida: alto, rubio, con unos ojazos azules, una sonrisa de un millón de dólares y un cuerpo increíble.

El bartender nos sirvió nuestros tragos, él una cerveza y a mí un Martini.

-¡pero que descortés he sido! Déjame presentarme mi nombre es Caleb Christensen Hijo

-¿Christensen? ¿Cómo los helados?

-exacto y también como el yogurt, la crema, el queso, la tabaquería, y muchos más.

-¿¡de verdad!

-si de verdad- me contesto ese chico con una carcajada al ver que no creía que él pues…fuera él.

-si tú eres tú debes de saber cuál es la receta del helado de vainilla, ¡es delicioso! ¡Por favor dímelo!

-lo siento pero si te lo digo ahora lo más seguro es que no quieras aceptar salir conmigo mañana

-si te prometo salir mañana me lo dirías ahora?

-lo siento pero yo siempre cubro mis apuestas

Al día siguiente salimos, y al que le seguía también durante un año y medio. Había puesto en venta mi departamento de Estados Unidos y hasta ahora se vendía, así que íbamos a regresar para que yo firmara el contrato de compra-venta, pero ahora cargaba un hermoso anillo de diamantes en mi dedo.

FLASHBACK

Caleb se estaba portando de lo más extraño desde hacía días y cada vez que le preguntaba que estaba pasando encontraba la manera de cambiarme el tema. Pero todo fue aún más extraño cuando me pidió que me vistiera con jeans, tennis y una t-shirt para ir a dar un "paseo".

El "paseo" nos llevó 2 horas en carro y una media hora caminando a través de una colina desde no se veía absolutamente nada más que un millar de estrellas que brillaban como nunca las había visto y una hermosa luna llena.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que en la cima de la colina había una mesa puesta con dos sillas, una mesa tipo buffet y un par de bocinas conectadas a un Ipod con música tranquila.

-¿qué es esto?

-pues esto es una sorpresa

-ya lo sé sólo que no entiendo cuál es el motivo de la sorpresa

-tú siéntate y deja que te atienda

La velada paso tranquila con mi increíblemente rico, guapo, simpático, inteligente y amable novio, pero llegó la hora del postre y realmente había algo duro en mi waffle con helado de vainilla.

-¿pasa algo?-me preguntó Caleb

-hay algo en mi postre –le conteste mientras utilizaba el tenedor para palpar la cosa que estaba dentro.

-déjame ver-Caleb se levantó y comenzó a examinar mi waffle-mira lo que encontré

Caleb tenía entre sus dedos el mismo anillo de diamantes que ahora portaba en mi dedo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Decidimos que yo iría primero para preparar los papeles y él me alanzaría después. Y ahí estaba yo dentro de mi primer departamento, acababa de despedir al comprador después de la firma del contrato.

Me había permitido quedarme en el departamento un par de días para empacar los muebles que se habían quedado ahí antes de mi partida a Londres.

De inmediato escuché que tocaban la puerta y decidí abrir sin preguntar quién era puesto que imaginaba debía ser el nuevo dueño.

-¿Sr. Watson se le olvida a usted algo?

-se me olvidó el corazón, tú te lo quedaste

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Alex de nuevo, seguía igual a como lo recordaba sólo que más acabado.

-¡Alex!- mi sorpresa no se podía ocultar

-Gigi yo lo siento, me he arrepentido durante este año y medio de cómo te traté, perdóname.

-Alex, yo ya te perdoné.-y era cierto lo que decía, desde hacía mucho tiempo yo ya lo había perdonado.

Alex se acercaba cada vez más pero yo lo tuve que detener.

-Gigi, durante todo este tiempo he pasado por este lugar cientos de veces con la esperanza de verte, me he quedado hasta muy tarde todas las noches en la barra esperando que aparezcas, siempre tengo encendido mi celular por si me llegaras a llamar, y me he convertido en…

-en mí Alex, te has convertido en mí

-mmm…si

-sabes- le dije alejándome en reacción automática de él- alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez que si un hombre quiere estar con una mujer él hará lo que sea para estar con ella.

-así es

-pero cada vez que acercaba mi cuerpo al tuyo tú te alejabas.

-es cierto pero entiéndeme estaba tan acostumbrado a no dejar que nadie se metiera en mi corazón que cuando tú apareciste no supe cómo reaccionar.

-Sabes, lo que me decías era verdad lo que necesitaba era alejarme del drama, tener una vida estable y quitarme de la cabeza todas esas historias de chicas donde el sapo se convierte en príncipe. Debía de buscar a un hombre que cumpliera lo que promete, que no tema mostrar sus sentimientos y que no me trate como basura.

-yo puedo ser ese chico-me respondió Alex a la vez que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuerpo.

Y me besó, y no sentí absolutamente nada.

-tú eres mi excepción- me dijo Alex al terminar el beso

-pero tú no eres la mía, y lo acabo de comprobar.

-¡Amor!-gritó Caleb asomándose desde la puerta de la recámara aún con la toalla enredada en la cintura.-¿quién está en la puerta?

FLASHBACK

-¡Amor te esperaba hasta mañana!-grité al ver bajar a mi novio, perdón prometido, del taxi del aeropuerto.

-Es que ya no pude esperar más para verte- me dijo mientras me cargaba y daba vueltas en el aire al tiempo en que nos besábamos.

Ya dentro del departamento Caleb se metió a bañar para relajarse después de las horas de vuelo mientras yo firmaba los papeles de compra-venta.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Nadie cariño- le respondí

-¿tienes novio?-me preguntó Alex

-prometido y sabes algo, él es mi excepción. Hasta nunca Alex-le dije al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del departamento y con ella una etapa de mi vida.

**FIN**

Sé que se anuncia como un Alex/Gigi pero siempre me cayó mal el final de la película, porque después de que la trata peor que al perro Gigi decide darle otra oportunidad a Alex y creo que no se la merece.

Dudas, tomatazos y sugerencias en el botón de _**review**_.

Gracias por leer


End file.
